


Shadow

by ShyWrites



Series: Shy's Danganronpa Stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Byakuya Togami is an asshole to his sister a bit but it's like one sentence so it's whatever, Future AU, I'm trying my best, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Makoto and Byakuya are dating, Self-Deprecating Makoto Naegi, but I love Makoto X Byakuya and I was reading a whole bunch and slapped this together just now, first fanfiction on AO3, please don't roast and toast me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWrites/pseuds/ShyWrites
Summary: Feeling treated under Byakuya's presence, Makoto starts doubting himself and their relationship
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Shy's Danganronpa Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Shadow

Makoto Naegi laid in the shadow of a man that knew success.

He lived in its light since the day he came out of his mother’s womb. Since the day his father had handed him over to his butler Aloysius Pennyworth. Since the day that the butler had seen his blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. Since the day he was blessed with the name of Byakuya Togami.

He was destined for great things and it was true throughout every moment of his life. He reigned supreme against his own siblings. He was one of the students who graduated from Hope's Peak Academy with the highest marks. He was worth so much money now that everyone in the business would beg on their hands and knees to work alongside him.

Even getting into his social circle was a challenge due to how strict he was with everything. Strict with business partners and employees. Very picky when it came to friends. And DO NOT get him started about choosing a romantic partner!

But here he was. Makoto Naegi, Former Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 78th, Principal of Hope’s Peak Academy and boyfriend to the richest man alive. 

Everything about Makoto was so plain. So ordinary. It confuses him to no end why Byakuya would choose him out of all of the rich men and women he knew. He wondered why Byakuya didn’t choose someone that had more of a crowd pleasing appearance.

He played in his nest of brown hair, twisting a few strands together with his finger as he looked at himself in the mirror. Unlike Byakuya, he didn’t have a routine for everything. He just got up, brushed his teeth, threw water on his face and was out the door.

It was always a process for the rich man though.

He would wake up around 5 AM and immediately head for his extravagant closet. He would pick one of the thousands of custom made suits he had before giving himself about an hour and a half to send emails to business partners and employees. Then by 7, he is in the shower for about 30 minutes before coming out to turn off Makoto’s failed attempt of an alarm before shaking him awake.

The butler brews and hands him his coffee, which he sips on while getting dressed before kissing his lover and walking out the door before 8:30.

Makoto sighed realizing how much Byakuya was better than him. He was so well put together. Even as a teenager, he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. The brunette sighed, looking at himself as he stood in his T-shirt and sweatpants.

He was a mess.

“Makoto.” Byakuya’s voice chimes tiredly, resting his briefcase on the ground before taking his suit jacket off. A butler came behind him, taking his jacket and shirt and placing them on a hanger. Makoto looked through the mirror as his lover pulled down his pants and pulled out some pajamas.

The rich man yawned, taking off his wristwatch and placing in on the bedside table before crawling under his covers. His eyebrows furrowed, noticing that his boyfriend was still in the bathroom. 

“Mon amour,” he started, yawning once more. “What are you doing in there?”

“I-I was just coming out.” He smiled sheepishly, making his way out of the bathroom. He moved under the blankets, getting close to Byakuya as he put his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. 

The blonde closed his eyes, letting the shorter man rub the back of his neck. He breathed in content, moving down the mattress so that they were nose to nose. Byakuya’s pretty blue eyes looking in Makoto’s green ones, the brunette asked.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Is that your question?” The blonde’s head tilted slightly. Makoto narrowed his eyes, smirking a little at his lover before saying. 

“You know that’s not it.” the brunette’s smile dropped as he questioned his lover.

“Why do you love me?”

The blue eyes in front of him blinked, as if stunned by the question. He then spoke. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” he moved his arms away from the man, crossing them over his chest. 

“I did, but-” he tilted his head. “Why are you asking?”

“Because-” his eyes looked away for a second. “I just thought I should ask.”

“Is this some form of self-validation?” 

“What? No!” he whined. “Byakuya, just answer the question!”

“Um… because I do.”

“That’s not an answer!”

Makoto huffed, turning away from the man as Byakuya laid there in confusion. 

He just got home from a long day of work and he was hoping to be greeted by a happy boyfriend with a long night of cuddling and sleeping in each others’ arms. Why was he not getting exactly that? Why was Makoto acting so strange towards him tonight? Did-

Did he do something wrong?

He tends to do things without realizing it. Such as hurting other people’s feelings with his sharp tongue or putting himself higher than others (even though he was, at least by status). He was proud of his name and who he was. Byakuya treasured the blood he had coursing through his veins but it could come off as boastful or intimidating to others.

Was he being intimidating?

Was he boasting? He didn’t remember saying anything about himself yet.

Now that he thought about it, he didn’t talk about himself or his day at all since he got here. 

He turned to the back of his lover, confused as to what was happening right now. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Makoto, resting his head against the man’s brown hair. 

“So, did something happen at work today?”

“No…” he grumbled, his body making no attempt to turn around as he spoke to the man behind him. “Same old sitting in the office, meeting, emails…”

Silence greeted the duo. Byakuya frowned. “Y’know you could ask me how my day was.”

“I already know how it was.” he said bitterly. “It was fine and revenue could never be higher for-”

“No…” he sighed. “Productivity has been taken a plumet. Not to mention that my secretary broke her leg and is bed ridden for a few weeks, I have to pick up her slack. Like always.”

Byakuya mumbled the last part of his statement before cradling his lover. He took a breath before asked.

“But seriously, is there something wrong?”

Makoto sighed, turning on his back and facing the ceiling. He complained. “It’s just that, I feel like there are so many people better than me! More successful than me! More attractive than me! And you come home and you want me to be the first thing you see… Some lousy principal who’s maybe making enough to buy a decent apartment.”

Tears brimmed his eyes as Makoto sighed. “I-I just feel like you deserve way better than me… And I’m just some speck in your gigantic shadow….”

“Am I-” Byakuya wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulder. His facial expression softened. “Making you feel like that?”

“Well… I guess I am just… deprecating myself, aren’t I?”

The blonde sighed, resting his head against his partner’s shoulder. He nuzzled into his neck gently, making Makoto easily seep into a smile as the blonde whispered. 

“You mean more to me then all the profit I gain and any of these people coming into my life Makoto… I want you to know and remember that.”

“But-”

“I know I have ‘big shoes’ but no one is asking you to fill them.” Byakuya grabbed Makoto’s hand, causing his lover to meet his aquamarine eyes. “I’m asking you to stand beside them.”

Makoto smiled, a shimmer touching his green pupils as he hugged onto his lover. Togami grinned back, grabbing the shorter man next to him before kissing him on the cheek. Naegi laughed, nuzzling noses with the man as their lips locked. The two laid there in each others’ arms as the night drifted on and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first shipping fic and successful attempt at a fanfic in literal years. (I think it's been like two?? Or maybe one idk) I hope this is decent :P


End file.
